


Hide and Seek

by themadtilde



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: COHF spoilers, Fluff, Gen, Hide and Seek, Mostly malec, always fluff, established relationships - Freeform, humor?, i will probably throw in some angst when i'm at it, just pointless fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire city has run out of power. Magnus takes the oppurtunity to engage all his friends - well, more like Alec and <em>his<em> friends - in a game of Hide and Seek In the Dark at the Institute.</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I will try a multi-chapetered fic, we'll se if I actually finish it. English is not my native language, so excuse any mistakes. Idk when this is set - Malec is together, Sizzy is together, Clace is together so I suppose it could be after COHF? But Maryse and Robert are in Idris. Look idk I just thought this would be funny.  
> And yes, Magnus can enter the Institute. Werewolves and warlock can do it - in CoA Luke enters the Institute to speak with Maryse.
> 
> I can't differentiate between British and American English. I just mix them. Colour, color, angry, mad, realise, realize, grey, gray etc. Please try to look past this.

The entire apartment suddenly went dark, and everyone froze. Isabelle and Simon were cuddling on the couch; Clary sat in Jace's lap in an armchair, Alec sat on the floor before the television and Magnus was in the kitchen.   
The usual buzzing of traffics, televisions and the flashing from signs and traffic lights ceased. For a few moments, everything was quiet. No one dared to move - every lamp in Magnus' apartment had died, the TV turned black, and the fridge stopped buzzing.

"Guys?" they heard rather than saw Simon call out. "I think the power died."

"Gee, you think?" they heard Jace respond. Something rustled as he (gently) shoved Clary off his lap and stood up. He walked over to the window that gave him a view over the streets. The faint moonlight spread some light in the room, making it possible to imagine the contours of everything.

"The entire city seems to be dead" Jace announced. "There's not a trace of light anywhere."

"What? Why?" Clary walked up next to him, looking out over the city in disbelief. 

"It's probably just some good old electricity failure" Magnus said, returning to the living room. He moved away from the tables and books that were spread on the floor, and for a moment, Alec wondered how he managed not to stumble on anything in the darkness. Then he remembered that Magnus' cat eyes probably provided him a slightly better vision than the others. "No actual harm, I think. It will probably return in a few hours."

"Well, what are we gonna do until that?" Isabelle demanded. "We can't walk home in darkness - it would be a suicide mission. Does anyone have a witchlight or a flashlight?"

"I do" Magnus said thoughtfully, sitting down next to Alec on the floor. "But wouldn't it be funnier to stay here and play a good old game with a good young warlock?"

"Young" Jace snorted and Magnus glared at him. "Shut it Goldilocks, or I will kick you out." he threatened, feeling more and more annoyed by the blond's presence. Clary rolled her eyes. 

"Everyone, shut up and let Magnus finish. What kind of game do you suggest?" she asked kindly. Magnus beamed at her - though she could not see it - and exclaimed:

"Let's play hide and seek in the darkness!"

Everyone groaned. "How old are you, Magnus?" Isabelle sighed. Magnus winked at her. "I do hope you don't mean that literally, darling."

"Anyways, hide and seek is always fun. Especially in the dark." He shrugged. "I used to play it with Tessa and Catarina and Ragnor."

Alec frowned. "But your apartment is so small" he protested. "We can't play here, we'd just be running around in circles."

"True ..." Magnus said, scowling. "That's too bad, I'd really like to take the chance now when it's all dark everywhere. It must've been decades since I played this." He looked so regretful that even Simon took pity on him.

"How about we return to the Institute?" Isabelle suggested. "Mom and Dad are still in Idris. And there are currently no other Shadowhunters there."

Magnus brightened. "Perfect!" he exclaimed. 

"But," Simon protested, "it's freezing outside and I don't feel like walking." Isabelle sighed.

"Don't worry, Smith. I'll just create a Portal, so your precious little Shadowhunter butts doesn't get harmed by the cold." Magnus wiggled his fingers, blue sparks dancing.

"Hey," Jace protested, "we haven't even agreed to it all of us!" Magnus sighed in annoyance, and stopped sparking blue sparks. 

"Well?" he said challengingly, looking around the room.

"I don't have anything against it." Simon shrugged. 

"Neither do I" Clary agreed. Jace gaped at her. 

"You're supposed to be on my side! You're my girlfriend!"

Clary glared at him. "I am on your side, Jace, but not in this case. Come on, it could be fun" she offered. Jace still looked suspicious.

"Can't you just magic back the electricity in your apartment?" he asked Magnus, a sullen look on his face. The warlock snorted.

"Of course I could" he replied. "But where's the fun in that?"

"Come on, Jace, don't be so boring!" Isabelle called.

Jace looked around, desperately. His gaze locked on Alec.

"Alec" he said, an urgent tone in his voice. "My parabatai. Say you agree with me?"

Alec stifled a laugh. "Grow up, Jace. It's just a game, it won't hurt you."

Jace sighed in defeat.


	2. First Round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #badass and writes fanfiction when I'm supposed to write about the Ancient Greeks. 
> 
> Also, this Institute will be a mix of the one from the movie and the one from the tv show. There'll be lots of corridors, and the usual rooms - the ones for the Shadowhunters there, the weapons room, the library etc. Idk if there's a living room in the Institute, but there should be.
> 
> UNBETA'd because I prefer writing on my own and posting whenever I have time to.

Alec landed face-down on the wet grass outside the Institute. Someone - Jace, assumingly - had given him a rough push in the back.

"Darling" he heard Magnus' voice above him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine" he said, pushing himself up in a sitting position. Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Simon stepped through the Portal next to him, seemingly dazed by the sudden cold.

"Ugh" Isabelle said, stepping past Alec and walking toward the Institute. "It's freezing here! Let's go inside."

Alec jumped to his feet, and followed her quickly. Behind him, he heard the Portal disappear. Jace, Clary, Simon and Magnus closed up next to him, Jace scowling.

"I still don't see the point in this" he muttered. 

"Oh, I think you do" Magnus chimed in. "You're just too afraid to participate." 

Jace stopped abruptly, and Clary bumped into him. "Jace!" she chided, but he didn't hear her. Instead, he looked at Magnus.

"Afraid?" he snorted. "I'll show you who's afraid. Just tell me the rules and we can start!"

Alec rolled his eyes at Jace's behaviour, but listened curiously as Magnus explained the rules.

"So one of us will count to maybe sixty, or fifty. The rest of us are going to hide around the Institute, and then the person who counted will try and find the others. But it will be totally dark - all curtains will be drawn and every source of light killed. Witchlight, flashlights or anything else than can provide light are forbidden. Hear that?"

"Sure" Isabelle, Clary and Simon agreed. Alec nodded, but Jace remained silent.

"Hear that, Jace?" Magnus repeated, voice sharpening. Jace glowered at him.

"Understood" he muttered. Magnus nodded, satisfied.

 

They gathered in the living room by following Magnus as he walked before them, blue sparks dancing around his fingers to show them the way. Jace, Isabelle, Alec and perhaps Clary could maybe have found the way even in the dark, but the chances were big that they would knock something over.

"Has everyone got the rules?" Magnus asked. Alec and Jace searched for the couch, while Iz, Simon and Clary remained standing. 

"Yeah" the echoed. 

Alec felt his heart  pounding in his chest. The entire city was dark, and Magnus had with a simple snap of his fingers, drawn all curtains in the Institute. Due his Night Vision Rune, he could guess where the others were. Being a Shadowhunter, he was used to the dark. It didn't scare him - he felt almost at home in the dark, where he could blend in. 

Still, it was a rush to be running around the Institute, in complete dark, scaring and finding his friends.

"You are not to grab a witchlight, a flashligt, a mobile phone or anything that can provide light" Magnus warned them. "Then you will be removed from the game."

"What happens if you get found?" Simon asked. Judging by his voice, he stood behind the couch. Magnus' cat eyes sparkled in the dark.

"Good question, Sam" he said. "I don't really know. I suppose you'll have to follow the person who found you, around until he or she finds the others. But you cannot help them or those who's hiding. You'll just follow around."

"Bo-ooring!" Jace complained, and Clary elbowed him. 

"Don't be so negative" she argued. "If you'd like, you could start counting."

Jace huffed and crossed his arms.

"Actually", Isabelle said, "Jace could start. He's been the one complaining the entire time. I'd like to give him a scare."

Jace couldn't see it in the dark, but he could feel Isabelle's evil glare at him. He mentally shuddered, but then built up some confidence. He was Jace Way- no, Lightwood, wait,  _Herondale_ now, and he did not back out from a challenge.

"Sure" he said. "I'll start. I'll count to sixty. And ..." He carefully made his way over to the wall, standing so he faced the wall. "... I start counting now!"

For a moment, no one moved. Then Jace said: "One" and everyone bolted up from their sitting or slouching positions. Simon immediately tripped over the rug on the floor, but Alec didn't bother to stay and help him up. He knew that both Izzy and Clary were there if needed.

He found his way perfectly in the Institute, but made sure to walk carefully. All Shadowhunters wore Runes that improved their hearing and their vision. He had to be careful.

He exited the living room, and ran with soft steps through the corridor that followed. He intended to hide in the training room, due to its size. He could easily avoid Jace in there.

Faint, faint moonlight peeked through the curtains, and Alec hid behind a few wooden boxes in the corner.

And waited.

 

 

 


	3. Continuation of Round One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO I've decided to set this after City of Heavenly Fire, meaning (spoilers for the ending), Simon is a Shadowhunter, Sebastian/Jonathan is dead, Clace, Sizzy and Malec are together, Lukelyn is married. I don't really have a real plot for this, so don't expect anything detailed or complex.
> 
> ALSO unbeta'd so probably plenty of mistakes. I've tried to correct them all but anyways.

_ Typical _ , Simon thought as he scrambled after Isabelle,  _ of course the first thing I do is stumble over my own feet. _ Sure, he couldn't have guessed that the stupid rug would tangle around his feet, but it still annoyed him. 

He had spent enough time in the Institute to vaguely find his way there, but the twisting maze of endless corridors still confused him. Therefore, he was very thankful for Isabelle's firm grip on his wrist - she pulled him along in the darkness, guiding him. Of course, Simon wore a Night Vision Rune, but that didn't stop him from getting lost.

"Exactly where are you planning to hide?" he half-whispered, desperately stumbling along next to her. She was dressed in dark jeans and a tight shirt, but she had at least taken off her heels and was running around in sneakers.

"I don't exactly know" she replied, and stopped abruptly. Simon realized they were outside the kitchen - which currently  was dark and abandoned.

"Why don't you go hide in there" she whispered, nudging him gently towards the open door. Simon reluctantly freed himself from Izzy's grip and crept towards the kitchen.

"Wait" Isabelle suddenly said, and Simon stopped hopefully. But Isabelle just held out her hand, holding her phone.

"Give Jace a good scare," she said, "and make sure you catch it on film."

"Thanks, but I have my own" Simon said, patting his pocket. "Use it yourself." 

Isabelle shrugged, and put her phone in her own pocket.

"Sure. Well, good luck." She took a step back, and regarded him with her dark eyes. For a moment, Simon wondered if he should kiss her good luck or something. But then she turned, and disappeared in the shadows without a sound. 

Simon took a deep breath, and turned back to the kitchen. The darkness was blinding - he thanked the Angels for his Night Vision Rune a couple of times, before he carefully made his way through the room. 

_ Where to hide, where to hide?  _ He contemplated if he should hide under the table, but that'd be too obvious. Even a prick like Jace would figure that out. Behind the fridge, in the corner? Behind the curtain? Or should he maybe try to find his way in the Institute and leave the kitchen?

  
  


Clary knew that Izzy and Simon probably would stay together, so she made a dash for the nearest exit she saw. Which led her to a long, dark corridor that she guessed led to the training room.

She was fairly sure Alec was in there, so she hurried past it and came to the end of the corridor. There was a stair to her left, which she followed and remembered led to the corridor where the library was. She decided to hide in there - it would probably be quite easy to sneak around between the large shelves.  _ You might knock a shelf over,  _ a voice said in her head.  _ Shut up, _ Clary thought. 

She wore blue jeans and a white shirt with green texture - not the most subtle article of clothing. Alec was, as always, dressed in a black sweater and dark jeans. He blended into the dark perfectly. Jace had worn simple jeans and a gray sweater, but he moved so swiftly and carefully so you didn’t see him anyways.

Isabelle and Simon were both dressed in dark clothes - Iz a bit more stylish and fashion-focused, but they still were hard to spot.

 

She decided to take off her boots and hide them behind a large vase that stood between two shelves. Letting her sock-clad feet slide over the wooden floor, she hurried to hide under a table behind two chairs, along one of the walls.  

Clary pulled up her legs and wrapped her arms around them, wishing that her hair wasn't so bright and shining. In here, she couldn't hear Jace's voice, but she suspected he was done by now. 

There really wasn't much more to do than wait.

As she sat there, she wondered where Magnus went. The warlock had disappeared as soon as Jace had started to count. Where he possibly could be hiding was a mystery. She knew that Alec had gone to the training room, and Izzy had led Simon somewhere - she truly hoped they hadn’t snuck off to snog somewhere. But she guessed that they were in the kitchen, the weapons room or any of the many broom closets there. 

The silence was pressuring. She counted her own breaths -  _ thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine _ \- and fiddled restlessly with her socks.

 

A shrill scream echoed through the Institute. Clary jumped, and hit her head on the table. Hissing and rubbing the sore spot - she was going to get a bruise or a bump - she looked around in terror. The scream had sounded very girly and shrilly, but it couldn’t have been Isabelle. Isabelle (almost) never screamed. She was too proud and brave to let herself show fear.

Clary wondered if she should leave her hiding place and go out to check if everything was alright. Who could possibly have screamed like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW EDIT, added 7th of February.  
> Check out my other fic "Boyfriend/Boyfriend Tag"! It has gotten over 230 kudos which is holy amazing, I have never gotten that much on one of my works. Thank you!  
> And don't worry, I have not forgotten this story. I am already writing the next chapter and it WILL be up, I promise! I hate when authors just leave their story hanging, so I gave myself a good kick and said "damnit tilde now you finish this fic!" And I will. (Tilde is my name, by the way. It is not some sort of disease.)


	4. Where is the Warlock?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more of a filler. Sorry!
> 
> Unbeta'd as always. I prefer writing on my own.

“You …  _ bastard _ ! You fucking … bastard! You … you freakin …” Jace panted. Simon smirked and zoomed in on the terrified Jace’s face.

“I what? Did I  _ scare _ you?” he grinned. He felt an odd, satisfying feeling over having caused the Golden Boy to scream. 

He had simply hid in one of the many cupboards, barely managing to cram his body in there. When he had heard Jace enter the kitchen, Simon had tried to hold his breath and not make a sound. It was a wonder that he managed to do it. 

When Jace had walked past the cupboard, Simon had taken a deep breath, pushed the cupboard open slightly, and grabbed Jace’s ankles. 

_ Well, Clary always said it’s  uncomfortable getting touched around your ankles,  _ Simon thought afterwards, when he saw Jace’s look of absolute horror.

Jace collected himself a little, trying to look disdainful. He crinkled his nose and gave Simon a sour look.

“I did not get scared” he clarified, crossing his arms over his chest. “Plus, you’re out. I found you.”

“Found and found” Simon muttered, “you screamed like a little girl when -”

“Enough said about thaaaat” Jace interrupted him. “I did not get scared, and we’re done. You are, especially. You lost.”

Simon shrugged.

“Well, not entirely,” he said and was about to mention the video he had recorded, but Jace had already strutted away from the kitchen. Simon sighed and followed.

Jace walked confidently through the halls. Simon’s jumpscare had made him really sour and he promised himself not to react that way again.

He, Jace Herondale, did not get scared. Easy as that. 

Unless it involved Clary. Then, he’d do anything for her. But that stupid mund- vamp - rat-boy? No way! He huffed and walked faster, aware of the fact that Simon almost had to run to catch up with him. 

“Do you know where the others went?” Jace asked, not looking at Simon.

Simon shrugged, but remembered that Jace couldn’t see it. “No. I came here alone.”

Jace threw a glance over his shoulder. “You did?” he asked suspiciously. “You can find your way here alone?”

Simon thought briefly of Isabelle, but pushed away the thought.  _ Idiot, _ he thought.  _ Jace can’t read your mind!  _ Yet he focused on the darkness before him, trying to think of blank space. (And then he started to sing Taylor Swift in his head.)

“A bit” he replied vaguely. “I know where the kitchen is … and where Isabelle’s room is. And Clary’s” he added quickly when Jace frowned at him.

“Whatever. I found you. And now I’m going to find that little rat sister of mine.”

  
  
Leaving Simon had maybe not been the best idea, Isabelle thought as she darted in and out of the many rooms in one of the corridors. All rooms were empty, and were used when other Shadowhunters came to live at the Institute. Though now, they were dark and abandoned.

All rooms looked the same - Isabelle just couldn't choose one. She peeked into one of them, but decided against it. Then she peeked into the next one and decided against that too, even though they looked exactly the same.

_ Simon is in the _ kitchen,she thought.  _Alec and Clary are probably in the library or maybe the weapon's room. Or maybe the training room? And Magnus ... where is he?_

Magnus had told them to not use their steles, or any kind of light to guide their way through the Institute. Isabelle truly hoped those rules applied to Magnus as well. If the warlock used his stupid magic to hide, then she would personally -

 

"Oof!"

"Watch where you're going, little Shadowhunter!"

She crashed into another body, almost falling over. Her Shadowhunter-reflexes helped her regain her balance, but it didn't stop her from stumbling awkwardly.

"Smooth" a voice commented.

Isabelle frowned and looked at the man she had walked right into.

"Magnus?" she hissed when she recognized the slitted pupils of a cat's eye in the darkness.

"The one and only" the warlock replied. "Now move along, Jace's already done counting and I need to find a hiding spot."

He made a move to walk past her, but Isabelle suddenly got an idea.

"Wait!" she hissed, and Magnus stopped to give her a glance over his shoulder.

"Do you know where the others are?"

Magnus scowled. "Why would I know that?" he asked in a sour tone. But Isabelle was used to the warlock's sudden mood shifts and ignored it. 

"Because you're Magnus Bane and there's rarely something you _don't_ know?"

That was apparently the right thing to say, because Magnus shone up.

"That is true" he said cheerfully. "Very well. I know that Jace is walking around blindly, searching for everyone. Clary set off toward the library, and you stumbled away with Simon." Isabelle didn't even blush.

"And Alec?"

Magnus's eyes softened and he smiled slightly in the dark at the mention of Alec's name. 

"Ah" he said, grinning. "Yeah. Alec..."

Isabelle crossed her arms. "Don't tell me you followed him and had a hot make-out session in the dark, because..."

"Actually, I didn't" Magnus interrupted. "Although now that you say it ..." His eyes sparkled. Isabelle groaned.

"Just forget it" she muttered. "Keep my brother innocent a little while more, please." 

She stalked off down the hall, leaving Magnus behind. But she heard him shout quietly after her:

"Oh darling, his innocence was taken a looong time ago."

"Don't want to hear!" she called back before she rounded a corner and no longer could hear Magnus' chuckles.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my writing? Press on my username and choose "The Mortal Instruments" to see my other fics! I swear, since those are one-shots, they are a bit more developed and detailed than this rushed thing.
> 
> Ohh and please leave a comment if you're reading this and if you like it. Kudos are awesome, but comments prove that you actually read it :) #ego  
> I will start writing next chapter as soon as possible.  
> Simon was found first, so he will be counting next round.
> 
> If you have any ideas, feel free to comment them! Who should hide where, and with whom? Who's gonna get found first? Should there be a hot Malec-make out session? (Lol ofc there will be, I can't resist anything that's Malec)  
> Is two or three of them gonna team up, and do something funny? Or something else?  
> Please comment! Because I'm starting to run out of ideas, but I really want to continue this fic...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Also, I've decided to skip naming the chapters because my fantasy ends at: "Round Two."

Jace was growing tired. He had been walking the halls for what felt like hours (but it was probably barely twenty minutes) and he had only found Simon so far. Clary, Alec, Isabelle and Magnus remained.

_ Magnus … he could be hiding anywhere,  _ Jace thought.  _ Alec would most likely go to either the weapons room or the training room. Maybe his own room? Or one of the empty Shadowhunter-rooms? _

He nearly punched the wall. This was ridiculous!

“Hey” Simon said casually behind him, “maybe you should try tracking them.”

“I don’t have my stele” Jace growled. “And it’s against the rules.”

Simon raised one eyebrow. “Since when do you follow the rules?”

“Since Magnus decided them” Jace muttered. “And I don’t want to have to cheat to win.”

Simon laughed. “You know you can’t win hide and seek when you’re the one who counted?”

“I am starting to regret that I found you” Jace said. “You really are annoying.” Simon was used to Jace’s taunting, so he merely shrugged it off.

“If you really want to get this game rolling, you should check the library or Clary’s room. My guess is that she’s in either of them.”

Jace shone up. “Good!” he exclaimed and walked faster until he almost ran.

“Thank you, Simon. No problem, Jace” Simon muttered, before he took off after Jace.

 

Jace pushed the library door open and examined the dark place. Nothing seemed unsual.

Simon stuck his head in and took then a step in. The floor creaked angrily.

“Stay behind, Rat boy” Jace hissed. “I can handle this on my own.” Simon looked offended, but did as Jace had told him. He took a step back and leant against the doorframe.

Jace took a light step and looked around. The darkness was consuming, but he sharpened his senses and could then see the silhouettes of everything.

He wondered if Clary was in here, or if Simon maybe had fooled him. The thought encouraged him and he started to look around in the library.

Simon’s stare burned in his back -  _ I’m going to show him how a real Shadowhunter plays hide and seek! _

Confidently, he slipped around a shelf and listened. Simon shuffled at the door, which annoyed Jace greatly. If the stupid boy didn’t stop moving, Jace wouldn’t be able to hear where Clary was. 

Eventually, he gave up and started walking around instead.

Behind a vase, he found a pair of shoes that he recognized. 

Clary’s. 

Grinning to himself, he tucked back the shoes to their hiding place. That must mean that Clary was in here!

But the library was huge. Jace scowled and decided to simply slide around and check behind every shelf and under every table. Clary’s tiny figure could fit almost everywhere.

 

 

In the training room, Alec was growing restless. He had no idea how long he had been there, but it had certainly been long. 

Bored, he slipped out a seraph blade and started swinging it aimlessly.

Maybe this was a dumb game to play.

“Hey, Alec.”

He flinched at the sound and turned quickly. Cat eyes gleamed in the darkness behind him. He could see the silhouette of a tall man.

“Magnus?” he scowled.

“Aw, don’t look like that. And put away your blade - you’re not gonna stab me, right?” The warlock snickered.

“Of course not.” Alec frowned and slid the blade back in his boot. “But why are you here? Isn’t it against the rules to team up with someone?”

Magnus smirked. “Firstly, I never put up such a rule. It’s only against the rules to use a flashligt or a witchlight. Secondly; who said I came here to make a team?”

Alec shrugged. “Why else are you here?” he asked. “Has Jace found anyone? Do you know who screamed?”

Magnus shrugged. “I think it was Jace. And it’s either Clary or Simon that he found, because I met your sister just recently.”

“You did? Where is she? Where is everyone?”

Magnus sighed. “Why does everyone keep asking me that? I  _think_ Clary is in the library, and I  _think_ Simon's in the kitchen. You are here, I am here and Iz is just running around."

"Oh. Okay." Alec paused. Then he said; "So why are you here? Are you gonna hide here, too?"

Magnus winked at him in the darkness. Alec could feel the smirk on Magnus' lips.

"Well" he said, "I didn't exactly plan on hiding. But if 'hot kissing in the darkness' counts as 'hiding', then yes, I plan to."

Alec blushed, and Magnus laughed.

"Oh" Alec said weakly. "Well, then. You're free to hide with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the reason to why I keep changing Pov's so often, is bc my English ain't good enough to write anything complicated. There's mostly dialogue or just pure, rushed plot, and since I write this fic for fun, I don't really pour my soul into it like I do with oneshots. Sometimes, I go back and edit and try to add more things, fill sentences more and such.  
> But I know it's horribly rushed and undetailed. Is that a word? Undetailed?  
> Anyways, I wrote this pretty quickly during my Swedish lesson so any mistakes will be corrected later.


	6. Chapter 6

 

“Well hello there.”

Clary jumped back and screamed, but the wall prevented her from being able to crawl away from Jace’s face, that hung upside down, looking at her under the table.

Wait - Jace?

Clary held her hand before her mouth and tried to breath more calmly. She looked at the head before her.

It was Jace. And judging by his position, he sat on the table, poking his head under it.

“You had to give me such a jumpscare?!” Clary gasped, annoyed. Jace grinned.

“Didn’t mean to” he said. From the doorway, they heard Simon;

“Really? Cause it looked very intentional when you climbed up on a bookshelf and ran ontop on them to jump down on the table.”

As usual, Jace ignored Simon and smoothly leapt off the table.

“Come out, my little flame” he grinned. “You lost.”

Clary scoffed and crawled out.

“There is only one winner, and that is the one that lasts the longest. But everyone gets found sooner or later” she replied as she brushed off her jeans and followed Jace out from the library.

“Wait - your shoes” Jace stopped her and pointed at the vase.

“Oh, right.”

  
  


“WHAT are you two doing?”

Magnus and Alec sprung apart, and Alec fell backwards on the floor in surprise.

Isabelle stood in the doorway, glaring at them.

“Iz?” It was more of a statement than a question. But Alec was too shocked to say anything else. His shirt was rumpled, and his hair a mess. Magnus’ hair had wavered from its spikes and some strands of hair hung freely. Both were flushed, with swollen lips.

“Didn’t I tell you to NOT GO AND MAKE OUT WITH MY BROTHER IN THE DARKNESS?” Isabelle hissed, and glared at Magnus. The warlock grinned a wicked grin.

“If I remember it correctly, all you said was: ‘Don’t tell me you followed him and had a hot make out-session in the dark’”.

Isabelle gave a frustrated sound - between a snort and a groan.

"Well, it doesn’t matter. Magnus, get your ass up and move. Jace’s already found Clary AND Simon, so we’re left. If he finds Alec, you’re gonna get found too.”

“I know” Magnus shrugged. “But that’s the price I must pay for making out with Alec in the dark.” 

Alec facepalmed and sighed. “Just … move on” he muttered. “Don’t let Jace find you.” His blush seemed to light up the entire room.

Magnus pretended to be hurt. “Why, Alexander! Is this how you dismiss our love?”

Alec breathed in through his nose, and Izzy stepped in.

“Move it, warlock” she said. “I want to win this game. Scoot!”

Magnus scowled at her, before he sauntered out of the room.

“You can’t win hide and seek” he claimed, before he disappeared.

  
  
  


Two down, three to go, Jace thought, pleased, as he rounded a corner. The total darkness was a bit worrying - he wondered if he would trip on the rug or something. He could make out where the walls were, and the doors. But it was a whole other thing to run around inside the Institute in such complete darkness.

Clary and Simon followed him idly, smalltalking about some action serie.  He was pretty happy that he had found Clary - it was much funnier when she was there.

“Do any of you have any idea where the others are?” Jace asked. Clary looked at him.

“No”, she said. “And even if I had, I wouldn’t tell you. It would be cheating.”

Jace scowled and Simon laughed out loud. Clenching his fists, he rounded yet another corner. Just in time to see something sparkly disappear the end of the corridor.

Magnus.

Jace took off. He left Clary and Simon standing, and chased after the warlock. It must’ve been one of Magnus’ jewelry that had shimmered.

Jace saw a shadow before him - Magnus had realized that he was being followed, and was now running to get away.

“Magnus! I found you!” Jace called. He searched for his stele, ready to apply a stealth and speed rune, but remembered that he didn’t have it.

Swearing, he increased his speed and started catching up with the warlock.

“You can’t run away!” Jace shouted angrily. “That is against the rules!”

“Well, I never said it was enough by seeing the person! Maybe you have to catch them, too!”

Jace hated when rules were changed in the very last second. Really, it annoyed him endlessly.

So therefore, he focused on Magnus’ figure in the dark, and leapt.

He knocked the warlock over and sent them both rolling away, his arms wrapped around Magnus’ waist. They rolled along the corridor for good seven feet, Jace refusing to let the warlock slip away.

 

For a confused moment, they both just lay on the floor, out of breath. Then, Jace gasped:

“Found you.”

Magnus’ cat eyes looked at him. 

“You did” he said casually. “Was it worth the almost-kiss and the cuddling?”

Startled, Jace realized that his arms still were around Magnus’ torso. And his face pretty close to the warlock’s.

Disgusted, he shot back, gagging. Magnus sat up and laughed at Jace’s horrified expression.

“I hate this game!” Jace complained without thinking. “Either Simon scares me to death, or either I kiss Magnus!”

Clary and Simon appeared around the corner, gaping.

“You kissed Magnus?” they both spluttered, and Simon looked ready to faint.

Even the warlock shuddered at that.

“Oh, hell no” he said, scowling. “Never, ever. If Goldilocks really had kissed me, I would be in the nearest bathroom now, washing my mouth with soap.”

Jace didn’t even look offended. “Same here” he said. “You have my brother for hot make-out sessions in the dark.”

Magnus stood up, and brushed off his clothes. “Actually, I do” he said thoughtfully. “I will find Alec again as soon as this round is over.” He tilted his head. “But for now, maybe we should continue this round?” ‘

“You’re not even gonna put up a fight?” Clary asked in disbelief. Magnus turned to her.

“Why should I?”

“Because … because you’re Magnus Bane and you never lose and accept it, unless it’s a greater cause?”

Magnus frowned. “Am I that easy to see through?” he asked, thinking of Isabelle.

Clary shrugged. “Sometimes.”

"Wait" Jace said. First now it seemed that Magnus' words had caught up with him. "I mean, I would totally not kiss you. Like, ew. But washing your mouth with soap? If it had been Simon, I would've understood it. But me? Warlock, I swear; once you've tried my lips you'll never get enough."

Both Simon and Magnus looked equally disgusted.

  
  


Isabelle had stayed in one of the Shadowhunter’s empty rooms. She had considered hiding in the closet, but that was Alec’s job. Instead, she had stuffed the pillows under the blanket and then curled up underneath them hoping that Jace would mistake her as a pillow. 

Now, she realized that it had been the most stupid, un-Isabelle-like idea she’d ever had. She, Isabelle Lightwood, proud heartbreaker (well at least until she met Simon) and demon slayer, did not hide under a freaking blanket!

She was about to get up and move, when she heard steps in the corridor.

“... and you’re sure that she’s not here?” she heard Jace say.

To her surprise, it was Magnus who answered. _ I actually thought that he would be found lastly _ , she thought.

“Still trying to cheat, Herondale?”

“I am not cheating, I’m simply asking for some advice!” Jace hissed. His voice faded away and Isabelle heard him open a door and walk into one of the other rooms. 

She tried to make herself as small ass possible, but it was difficult with her length.

“She’s not there either. Maybe she’s somewhere else?” Jace was back.

_ Yes, please leave so I can win _ , Isabelle thought.

She heard how Jace, Magnus, Simon and someone else - probably Clary - walked away from the rooms.

_ Yes _ , she thought.

“Wait” Jace suddenly said, and Isabelle’s heart sank. “I forgot this room.”

Quick steps came back to her room, and she heard the door creak open.

Since when had it gotten so hot under the blanket? she wondered.

“She must be in here. I feel it.”

_ No you don’t, _ Isabelle thought.  _ You just like to seem smart and clever. _

Jace moved around in the room, always closer than two feet. Everything seemed to go in slowmotion.

Isabelle thought her breath sounded like a million planes crahshing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Iz is a bit OOC here. But i wanted to post this today (well its midnight here) so i decided to go with it anyways.  
> And yeah, I know Izzy's logic doesn't really sum up. She wants to win, but tells Magnus to leave or both he and Alec would be found at the same time. Excuse me.
> 
> If you have any ideas, feel free to comment them! Who should hide where, and with whom? Who's gonna get found first? Will two or three of them gonna team up, and do something funny? Or something else?  
> Please comment! Because I'm starting to run out of ideas, but I really want to continue this fic...
> 
> EDIT: I'm working on chapter 7. While waiting, maybe you could suggest something they can do after this round? Because I am getting a bit tired of Hide and Seek. Any games that you have in mind are appreciated! I thought of Truth or Dare or Never Have I Ever, but there are already so many of them and I'm not creative enough to come up with dares and questions etc. But I really like writing this fic, so please comment ideas!
> 
> ALSO I'm working on a sequel to Boyfriend/Boyfriend Tag, which is my most 'liked' fanfic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't know where to fit in Iz, so I KNOW HER HIDING PLACE AND REACTION IS OOC SO IT HURTS, but I just couldn't think of something else. BIG SORRY.  
> I'm really disappointed in this chapter but NAH, I'LL POST IT ANYWAYS.  
> I've also noticed that I switch between Isabelle, Izzy and Iz quite often. Tell me if this annoys you, then I'll go back and edit!  
> Gonna edit this later.

Clary entered the room, followed by Simon and Magnus. They saw Jace walk around, checking under the table and behind the shelf.

“Is she here?” Simon asked, but Jace immediately hushed him. He had a mischevious look in his eyes. Clary frowned at him.

“Well? Is she here?” What does the shush mean?” Simon asked again, and Jace nearly tore his head off. He made an angry motion with his hands -  _ I’ll cut your throat _ \- and gave Simon his most deadly look. Simon actually took a step back at it.

“Very well, Isabelle” Jace said, and turned to the bed. It looked weirdly stuffed, as if someone was lying underneath the blankets. _But that could be a pillow, too,_ Clary thought. _And that is so un-Isabelle-like it can be. Hiding under the blanket?_

_ “You really had no better place to hide?” _

The bed didn’t answer.

“”Come out, Iz. I know you’re under there.”

“Really?” Magnus stepped up next to Jace. “Miss Priss has choosen the most common, obvious hiding place? Sure she’s not ill or something?”

Something moved under the blanket, but stilled immdeiately. Jace grinned. “She’s getting pissed at us, and especially me.”

This time, no one moved, but _damn right I am!_ -vibes were sent from the bed. 

“Just tear the blanket off her and we’ll be off” Magnus sighed. “You still haven’t found Alec.”

Jace perked up at that. “For once, warlock, you are right” he said. “Let’s go, Iz. Great time playing with you, but it’s over.” He grabbed the corner of the blanket and pulled harshly. The blanket flew off and revealed a rather pissed Isabelle. She sat up and gave Jace a death glare. Her hair was tousled and electric, and she panted slightly.

“You just had to taunt me, right?” Her look could kill.

“Hey!” Jace protested. “I didn’t actually say anything. Magnus called you Miss Priss and wondered if you were sick.”

“Yeah, but you had to pretend to search and then tease me and say stuff like ‘Come out Iz’ and all that. That is so immature!”

Isabelle stood up abruptly and marched over to the door. When no one else moved, she gave them an impatient look and made a gesture with her neck that they should follow.

“Well, come on! We still have my other, idiotic brother to find!”

She seemed truly pissed at getting found, as she walked before them with angry steps. She spat and hissed at the hair that still was plastered at her face, and Clary quickly helped her brushing it off. Izzy was a bit taller than Clary, so the red-haired girl had to walk quite awkwardly to be able to reach up to Izzy's face. 

“I didn’t think you were one to hide under a blanket” she said, tucking a strand of dark hair behind Izzy's ear. It was apparently the wrong thing to say, because Izzy glowered at her. 

“I was planning on moving, cause it would be too obvious. But then Jace had to come at that exact moment.”

“But why did you hide there in the first place?” Clary wondered. Izzy only muttered something and looked away.

“Do you know where Alec is?” Clary asked, trying to get Izzy on other thoughts. The black-haired girl only gave her a half-hearted glare. 

“Yeah” she muttered, “but I ain’t teling Jace.”

“No need to!” Jace said from behind. “I know where he is.”

Magnus looked up from studying his nails. “You do?” he said, with pretended indifference. “Where is he?”

Jace pushed past Izzy and Clary, walking with a determined look on his face. “The same place I should’ve checked a long time ago” he said bitterly.

“The training room.”

 

“But,” Clary almost ran to keep the same speed as Jace, who took long, big steps, “how do you know he’s in there?”

“Because that is the only place he would go. And I can sense he’s in there.”

“Due to your parabatai bond?” Clary asked, amazed. Jace nodded.

“I didn’t know that bond stretched that far” said Clary, giving Jace an inquisitive look. He sighed a little.

“Actually, it doesn’t. It’s just - I have some sort of feeling he’s in there. Nothing for sure, but I’m like 97 percent positive.”

Clary grinned.

“And those other three percents?”

Jace cast her a sideways smirk. “Don’t start anything unless you have time to, Fray” he said, and Clary felt her cheeks heaten up.

  
  


“So” Magnus said casually, “you really sure Alec’s in here?”

Jace scowled at him, “one hundred percent, and it wouldn’t surprise me if you’ve already went here to see him. And by ‘see’, I mean snog the hell out of him.”

Magnus shone up, grinning. “I haven’t met him here”, he lied smoothly. “But I do admit that I went to ‘see’ him, as you put it.”

Jace wrinkled his nose. “Thought so” he muttered. He pushed the doors open, and revealed the dark training room inside. 

Nothing moved.

“Alec?” Jace called softly, but Izzy elbowed him sharply. 

“You don’t fucking do that stupid thing again! Just go and find him already!” she hissed. Jace glowered at her, but did as she told. 

Clary and Simon stayed at the entrance, and Magnus leant against the wall next to them. Izzy, however, followed him idly.

He started by checking the large beams in the ceiling. Alec could be hiding on one of them. Jace craned his neck, spying into the dark, but he knew that his parabati would be hard to spot.

“Alexander?” he called.  He heard Magnus shuffle angrily behind him at the mention of Alec’s full name, and he could almost feel Alec’s irriatation radiating. Grinning to himself, he sharpened his ears and listened.

  
  


“You what? So Jace was the one who screamed?” Clary whispered eagerly. Simon nodded, just as eager, and flipped through the photos on his phone. “I caught it on video, too.”

“I wondered who it was. I thought it could be Izzy, but she would never scream like that. But I can honestly not believe that Jace would’ve yelled.”

Simon looked thrilled. “I just reached out and grabbed his ankles. And then he shouted like hell.”

Even Magnus perked up at that. “You did what?” he asked, interested. “Was it the Golden Boy who screamed? I had my assumptions, but I never could’ve thought …” he trailed off as Simon found the video and pressed play.

 

It was black on the screen, and if it hadn’t been for Simon’s quiet breathing, both Clary and Magnus would’ve thought that the video had an error or something like that. 

Jace’s footsteps were so light that they could barely be heard, but suddenly, the cupboard’s door opened and Simon dropped the phone. It landed with the camera facing upwards and you could only see the Institute’s ceiling. But movements were heard, and then Jace’s scream cut through the silence. 

Darker shadows flickered over the screen, and then Simon abruptly picked it up. Jace’s face was hard to see in the darkness, but Simon turned on the flash and -

“YOU CAUGHT THAT ON VIDEO?” Jace screamed, and turned to glower at them. Simon looked very pleased with himself. 

“I did, and I would’ve mentioned it to you if you hadn’t been in such a rush to find the others. But I admit, I like this better - with everyone watching.”

“I didn’t see it” said Isabelle, and hurried to walk up to them. “Play it again!”

Simon played the video again, and Isabelle snickered. Jace looked at them, mouth wide open.

“I-” he said weakly, before shaking his head and gathering courage. “I didn’t get scared” he said stiffly. Isabelle giggled.

“And how do you explain the screaming? Oh my god, Jace, I've never seen you so terrified. Your face!”

“I merely got caught by surprise” said Jace. “I only screamed because I knew Simon would record it, and I wanted to give you something to laugh at.”

Magnus barked out a laugh. “Didn’t you say, when you complained about the game, that Simon scared you to death? ‘I hate this game! Either Simon scares me to death’ if I’m not mistaken?”

“Well, you are” Jace growled. “I said it wrong. Simon didn’t scare me.”

Simon looked irritated. “You  only mad cause the mundie rat-boy managed to scare you.”

Something snapped inside Jace, and he lunged. “I'M NOT! GIVE ME THAT PHONE!” he shouted, knocking Simon over. 

“Wh-whoa!” was Simon’s surprised cry of response, when he was thrown to the floor. Jace immediately grabbed his wrist, starting to wrestle the phone out of his hold. Hissing, Simon chucked away the phone, and it slid across the floor.

“Delete that video!” Jace screamed, rolled off Simon and crawled toward the phone.

“I would have if you had asked nicely!” Simon groaned and sat up. “Wait, nevermind, I wouldn’t have.”

“Get the phone!” Isabelle shouted, and threw herself after it. Clary watched with bewilderment, while Magnus simply grinned, amused.

Jace climbed to his feet and made a move to grab the phone, but Izzy effectively tripped him. Being a Shadowhunter and all, Jace smoothly leapt to his feet again, but Izzy had already snatched the phone.

“Do you know how childish you are?” Magnus called, but they didn’t seem to care.

“Just let me watch it one more time!” Izzy shouted, but Jace gave her a rough push in the back and the phone went flying.

“My phone!” Simon moaned. “It cost a fortune!” 

No one cared about the fortune Simon had spent on his phone, and Jace was already reaching desperately after it.

 

But before any one of them could claim the precious piece of metal and plastic, a shadow dove from nowhere and gracefully grabbed the phone in the air. The person did a sommersault and landed away from them, quickly leaping to its feet.

“Hey! What did you-” Jace cut off, frowning. “Alec?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice the small, tiny, little piece of Clizzy I put there? Didn't? Scroll up and read again. And squint.  
> Lol I know u can't turn the flash on in the middle of recording. Would be awesome if you could have, tho.  
> Maybe you could suggest something they can do after this round? Because I am getting a bit tired of Hide and Seek. Any games that you have in mind are appreciated! I thought of Truth or Dare or Never Have I Ever, but there are already so many of them and I'm not creative enough to come up with dares and questions etc. But I really like writing this fic, so please comment ideas! 
> 
> AAAAND I know the ending is childish and OOC and rushed and forced but I FEEL LIKE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES SO I REALLY WANT TO POST THIS NOW.  
> That reminds me of something;  
> For those of you who have read and followed my fic from the start, how do you think I am with the updates? Should I post more often? Or longer chapters? Or is it okay as it is?  
> Please tell me!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Sorry everyone! I'd love to continue this but I'm also a sucker for new AU:s and prompts. So ever since I first posted this story, I've written 7 other Malec fics (and 2 Percico)  
> Boyfriend/Boyfriend Tag (which currently has 442 kudos, which is holy amazing.)  
> drop the beat (to my heart): acapella AU  
> i only wanted my candy back but i got you instead: best friend steals last peice of candy and to take it back, the other person kisses them  
> Don't Fall For It: Clace, Sizzy and Malec. Person A tripping Person B purposely so they can catch them and be all cute and heroic.  
> My Secret Santa Isn't Much of A Secret: Secret Santa!AU  
> The Horror Game Test: Sequel to Boyfriend/Boyfriend Tag. They play Five Nights at Freddys  
> I really don't like my neighbor (but I like you) Funny fic where Magnus and JAce are neighbors who sorta hate eachother but Magnus is crushing on Jace's brother.

"So it  _was_ you that screamed!" Alec exclaimed, eagerly turning his back to Jace to see the video. "Damnit. Lewis, what's your password?"

Simon glared at him. "I'm not telling you!" he protested. Alec sighed, annoyed.

"Change it later. I need to see this video!" 

"Alec! I thought we were parabatais!" Jace shouted, reaching for the phone. Alec whirled out of the way, grinning. 

"You need a new excuse" he told Jace. "And seeing Jace Herondale getting frightened is a privilege I won't miss." He simply ducked another attack from Jace, furiously typing on the phone.

"Why won't this work!" he hissed angrily, barely sidestepping Jace's lunging.

Magnus sighed. "Oh, for God's sake" he muttered, and snapped his fingers. The screen unlocked itself and Alec eagerly pressed the 'play'-button.

Jace sank to the floor in defeat, and Isabelle tiptoed up to Alec to watch. The rest just grinned and listened, waiting for Jace's scream.

When it eventually came, Alec and Isabelle were outright crying with laughter. Magnus, Simon and Clary sniggered, and Jace hid his face in his hands.

"Okay" he said in a small voice, "could you please stop looking at it? Fine. I admit it. I got scared by Simon. A little. Just .. delete it, okay?"

Everyone looked equally surprised. It wasn't like Jace to sound sincere and hurt. Clary went over to him, and crouched next to him on the floor. After a few soothing pecks from Clary, Jace stood up and seemed to have composed himself a little.

"Look, forget I said that" he said, gritting his teeth. "I can't believe I admitted that. Anyways, delete the video now. I'm asking nicely." He pressed his lips shut, and then added in a strained voice: "Please."

Clary looked up. "Simon, do it" she said. Simon looked reluctant to it, but he motioned for Alec to give him the phone. When Alec made a move to toss it to him, he added in a panicked voice: "No! Just ... give me it."

Magnus laughed out loud at that, and Alec rolled his eyes but handed over the phone.

After a few clicks, Simon held up the phone for Jace to see.

"See? No video anymore." 

Jace looked suspicious.

"How do I know that you haven't saved it somewhere else or maybe even shared it to someone?"

Simon smirked and stuffed the phone in his pocket. 

"You don't" he said simply, and Jace growled. He didn't like the thought of Simon having an advantage over him.

"Mundie, I swear to the Angel, if you have showed that to anyone else ..." Jace threatened.

"I'm not a mundane, actually" said Simon, looking very happy over being able to say that. Jace's eyes narrowed and he balled his fists.

"No, you're not" he said coolly. "But you're still the weakest Shadowhunter here. I could snap you in half in a second." He took a step towards Simon. Clary gasped and tugged in Jace's arm.

"Jace!"

For a moment, Jace didn't react. Then he turned and looked at the tiny girl next to him. He sighed a little.

"I wouldn't actually have done it" he muttered. "For your sake. But honestly, sometimes I feel like giving him a good punch in the face. And one in the stomach. And one between -"

Clary cut him off. "I get it, I get it" she said hurriedly. "You like the thought of punching Simon. Sometimes, I do, too."

Simon gaped. "What?"

Clary waved him off. "But what do we do now? When everyone's found?" she asked.

"Who won?" asked Magnus, stepping up next to them. Isabelle piped up:

"I think Simon lost, because he was found first." She gave her boyfriend an apologetic look as she completely sold him.

"But I gave him such a jumpscare!" Simon complained. Jace looked happy.

"Doesn't matter, rat-boy!" he chirped. "You still lost. And Clary's second. Well, second to lose. If you know what I mean."

"Yeah, Jace" sighed Clary. "We know what you mean."

"I won" said Alec suddenly. "I won, since I was found last." 

Jace scowled. "But you showed yourself" he said. 

"So did Simon" pointed Alec out. Jace looked like he was ready to enter an argument, when Isabelle said:

"Okay, everyone shut up. Simon lost, then comes Clary, then Magnus, then me and then Alec. No big deal. Are you ready for a second round?"

Clary exclaimed  _yes_ eagerly, but Magnus cut her off.

"Ah, I don't think so" said Magnus, and shook his head. "I have a feeling that the electricity will return soon. It's in the air."

Jace looked at him. "You can sense that?" he said in disbelief. Magnus shrugged.

"I'm guessing it." His voice left no room for argument.

For a moment, everyone was silent. Then Simon said:

"So what do we do now?"

Everyone thought about this for a minute, before Clary asked:

"What time is it? I've lost track of time completely. If it's too late, I don't feel like starting anything new."

Murmurs of agreement.

"It's..." Alec pulled up his sleeve and pressed on a button on his watch. The numbers lit up.

" ... almost eleven" he finished. "We've played for nearly two hours." He sounded amazed at that.

"Huh. Felt longer than that" said Clary. "I'm going to bed then, I think. It's late."

Jace grinned. "Mind if I join you? We can work out those 3 percent you left before."

Clary choked, blushing bright red. She stuttered something, before she composed herself and said shortly:

"I am going to brush my teeth." She marched towards the door, pushing it open and disappearing. Jace followed her quickly, with a quick:

"Night!" over his shoulder.

Isabelle grabbed Simon's arm.

"Well" she said, "you are staying with me, right? My bed is big enough for two."

"I know" said Simon before he realized what he just had said. Blushing, he stammered: "I - I mean, of course. Yeah. I'll stay." He facepalmed, bright red in the face.

Isabelle laughed, and tugged in his arm.

"Very well. Sleep tight, brother!" she called as she dragged Simon with her. "I'll go up nice and early and make you breakfast."

Alec's eyes widened, but before he could protest, the door closed and he was left with Magnus.

Turning to look at the cat eyes that shone in the dark, he crossed his arms.

"Oh, don't you even say it" he said, scowling. Magnus' eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"You and I both know that I won't make a flirty invitation like Jace and Iz did. And we both know that you know that, and therefore, you always do the invitation."

Magnus' green-yellowish eyes closed as he laughed. Alec just blushed, glaring at him.

"Oh, my Alexander." Still giggling, Magnus' straightened himself. "Wait, let me guess. You're blushing right now, aren't you." It wasn't a question.

"I'm not!" Alec spluttered, but Magnus just reached out to touch Alec's cheek.

"Really?" he grinned. "Why is your face so hot, then?"

Alec didn't answer, just closed his eyes at Magnus' touch. Eventually, he said:

"I won Hide and Seek. No teasing with the winner."

That made Magnus crack up again. He was still snickering when he pulled Alec along to leave the training room.

"Come on" he snickered. "I'm tired too, and it's been a while since I slept in your bed. Dibs on the left side, by the way. I must sleep on the left side."

"I know" said Alec. "Why do you think your pillow is on the left side of my bed?"

Magnus shrugged and winked. "Just wanted to make sure. Although I think both the pillows and the covers are about to be quite disoriented tonight" he said suggestively, his smirk evident.

Alec nearly stumbled over his own feet, blushing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah okay, that is so rushed and more dialogue than plot, but I feel like I need to finish it. It was really fun to write and I'd love to continue, but as I said earlier: I'm constantly writing NEW fics and that slows down the updates on this fic greatly. Anyways, feel free to comment ideas! Might write a one-shot out of it.
> 
> I ACTUALLY FINISHED A STORY. I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF (EVEN IF IT WAS ONE QUITE HORRIBLE AND RUSHED STORY.)  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
